Satpamkun
by Yue Hazen
Summary: AU - Itachi ingin selalu bertemu gadis cantik 'itu', makanya dia jadi Satpam. Tapi ternyata jadi satpam saja tidak cukup, harus ada langkah lain yang di ambil. Jadilah – /"AAARGGGHH. STATISTIKA SAMA FISIKA ITU JAUH, WOEY/OoC.ItaHina


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : ItaHina**

**Genre : Drama**

**Warning : AU, OoC, typos, membingungkan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Satpam-kun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gimana kabarmu, otouto? Lama tak jumpa, ya? Ternyata kuliah di sini toh," senyumnya lebar.

"Ck. Lo mau gue bunuh? Jangan pernah manggil gue 'adik', gue gak mau punya kakak yang kerjaannya jadi satpam. Bikin malu," Sasuke mendesis pelan dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Itachi.

"Ah~ my lovely otouto. Kau saudara yang durhaka ya~ "

"Hentikan panggilan menyebalkan itu, dan jauh-jauh dari sini. Gue gak mau deket-deket sama lo"

"Oke-oke, sello aja, Sas. Gue juga kudu cepet nyelesaiin kerjaan gue, kok. Btw, mereka temen sekelas lo?," Itachi dengan wajah polos menunjuk sekelompok orang yang duduk melingkar di taman, terlihat sedang mendiskusikan suatu hal.

"Lo gak pernah tertarik dengan kehidupan gue," tatapan tajamnya berganti pandangan curiga. Itachi selalu tak pernah ingin tahu kehidupannya selama ini, bahkan kakaknya baru tahu sekarang jika dia masuk KoDai – Universitas elit di Konoha milik klan Uchiha, padahal dia sudah kuliah selama seminggu. Sasuke berani taruhan dengan siapapun yang mau diajak bertaruh, jika mereka tak bertemu di sini, Itachi dipastikan tidak akan pernah tahu dia kuliah di sini. Padahal Sasuke saja tahu di mana kakaknya bekerja. Lihat, siapa yang menjadi saudara durhaka?

"Itu bukan sebuah jawaban, Sasu-kun. Mereka temen sekelas lo?," Itachi tetap menginginkan sebuah jawaban.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?," wajahnya masih menunjukkan tatapan curiga. Tapi tiba-tiba menjadi panik saat melihat seringaian mesum muncul di wajah Itachi, "Ap-apa yang lo pikirin? Jangan macem-macem"

"Lo jurusan apa?"

"Gue gak wajib jawab"

"hmm," satpam itu mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya, dan mendekatkannya di telinga, "Moshi-moshi. Kaa-san, Sasuke kuliah di jurusan apa?," wajahnya sangat-sangat polos. Parah, dia benar-benar tak tahu apapun tentang adiknya.

"Woey!"

Itachi tak menghiraukan seruan keras sang adik - yang memiliki selera aneh soal gaya rambut, dan tetap mengeluarkan seringaiaannya, "Ah~ Fisika, ya. Arigatou, okaa-san"

klik

Sambungan terputus.

"Lo gak berpikir bakal masuk ke kelas gue, kan?," kali ini wajah stoic Sasuke menghilang entah ke mana, yang ada hanya tampang horor menebak-nebak apa yang ada di pikiran Itachi, dan apa yang akan Itachi perbuat.

"Well, emang 'itu' yang ada di pikiran gue"

"Gue bakalan bener-bener ngebunuh lo"

"Hahaha. Ja~ My lovely otouto. Gue harus nerusin tugas jaga gue. Sampai jumpa di kelas," Itachi melambaikan tangannya dan menjauh, meninggalkan Sasuke yang lemas mendengar ucapannya.

.

Dengan langkah gontai, dia kembali ke sekelompok orang yang melingkar. Menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan lesu di samping pemuda dengan rambut duren pirang berkumis kucing di pipinya, "Lo kenapa, Teme? Kenapa Pak Satpam tadi manggil lo?"

Tubuhnya menegang sejenak, lalu dengan acuh menjawab, "Gue oke. Dia cuma mau bilang jangan bikin kotor, gak boleh ninggalin sampah," _good reason_, Sasuke.

"Oh~ "

"Em, a-ano, U-uchiha-san?"

"Hn"

"La-lap-orannya s-suda-h se-lesai. K-kita bisa p-pulang, kan?"

"Iya, Sasuke. Gue lapar nih, udah waktunya makan siang," Seorang berambut pink menyahut.

"Huuwaa. Ini udah masuk jam tidur siang gue. Ck, merepotkan," si rambut nanas menimpali, sambil menguap lebar.

Tanpa menyahut, Sasuke berdiri dengan tas di bahunya, pergi meninggallan anggota kelompok praktikumnya.  
"Ja..," dia melambaikan tangan tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"TEME," teriakan itu tak membuatnya menoleh ataupun sekedar berhenti, "Tunggu gue, woey!," Naruto memutuskan mengejar Sasuke sambil menggerutu singkat, "Gue kan takut balik ke Asrama sendirian. Jalannya serem, Sas"

"Na-ra-san t-tidak balik ke Asrama?"

"Gue mau latihan catur di kampus"

"Kata lo, ini udah masuk jam tidur siang lo?"

"Tapi gue gak bilang mau tidur, kan? Ja, Hinata, Sakura," Shikamaru meninggalkan dua gadis dengan tampang malasnya.

"Em, S-sakura. Laporannya a-aku yang ba-wa?"

"He'em, bawa aja. Lo mau ikut gue makan siang di kantin, gak?"

Rambut indigonya berkibar, dia menggeleng pelan.  
"A-aku kem-bali ke asrama s-saja, Sakura-chan. Tadi Tenten-chan m-minta barengan ma-kan siang"

"Oke. Ja~ "

"Iya"

Hinata melangkah ke Asrama dengan kepala menunduk.  
.

.

.  
_Sore itu,__ - __ saat keluarga Uchiha berkumpu__l –__ Itachi mengemukakan suatu pernyataan yang konyol, "Tou-san, kaa-san. Aku mau nyoba pekerjaan aneh. Boleh gak?"_

_Fugaku yang dasarnya tahu anak sulungnya suka nyeleneh tapi__ masih__ bisa diandalkan, cuma menggumam, "Terserah__,__"__ sambil tetap fokus membaca koran yang tadi pagi tidak sempat dibacanya._

_"Memangnya mau kerja apa?__," __ dan Mikoto yang memang seorang wanita rumahan sejati, menanggapi perkataan Itachi dengan tetap menekuni tiap tulisan di kertas – sibuk membaca majalah keluarga._

_"Jadi satpam Asrama Putri__,__"__ dia menjawab enteng._

_"Terserah__,__"__ dua orangtuanya menyahut bareng , menyetujui permintaan Itachi._

_Tapi tanggapan berbeda dikemukakan oleh adik lelakinya, yang asik memegang PSP pemberian Itachi - sedang main game, "Gue gak setuju. Lo bisa bikin malu gue"_

_"Lha? Emang apa hubungannya kerjaan satpam sama harga diri lo?__" __ alisnya naik sebelah, belum mengerti maksud adik tersayang – yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya._

_"Lo gak tau gue kuliah di mana? Lo gak pengen nanya gue kuliah di mana?"__ nadanya super-duper sarkastik dengan pandangan sinis._

_"Gue gak ada urusan soal di mana lo kuliah. Gak penting__,__"__ sahutnya acuh sambil berdiri – berniat meninggalkan ruang keluarga, tapi gerakannya terhenti saat langkahnya menginjak tangga pertama karena suara Fugaku, "Tapi kerjaanmu?"_

_"Asistenku – Konan, pasti bisa mengatasinya"_

_"Kenapa harus satpam, Tach?", Mikoto menyahut._

_"Kaa-san ingin aku segera membawa pulang perempuan, kan?", ucapannya membuat semua mata yang berada dalam ruangan itu tertuju padanya – otomatis membuatnya mengeluarkan seringaian mencurigakan. "Akan kutemukan gadisku di Asrama Putri. Hehe"_

_"Sarap", Sasuke bergidik ngeri melihat senyuman Itachi._  
.

.

.  
Tahukah kalian siapa si gadis itu, pemirsa -eh- pembaca? Pasti tahu.  
Dia gadis indigo yang sekarang berjalan tergesa ke gedung asrama sambil menunduk, tak memperhatikan sekitarnya.  
"Baru pulang, Neng?"

Si gadis – Hinata, mendongak. Kemudian menyunggingkan senyum saat melihat orang yang mengajaknya bicara – satpam cakep yang kalian tahu siapa, yang selalu menyapanya saat bertemu. "I-iya, Pak. B-baru se-lesai m-meng-erjakan la-poran fi-sika"

"Oh~ Neng ini jurusan fisika ya?"

"I-iya, Pak"

'Yuhuu~ Ternyata benar dia sekelas sama Sasuke'

"Eh, p-permisi dulu ya, Pak"

"Iya, Neng. _Sok, mangga__ atuh,_" Itachi mengeluarkan logat daerahnya. Melihat kepergian Hinata dengan senyum sumringah yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya sampai gadis itu tidak terlihat di pandangannya – memasuki gedung asrama.  
Ya, inilah alasan Itachi memutuskan menjadi satpam Asrama Putri KoDai, asrama yang wajib dihuni hanya oleh mahasiswa KoDai tingkat pertama. Agar selalu bisa melihat senyum gadis'nya'.  
Itachi memang belum tahu siapa namanya, tapi dia akan tahu sebentar lagi. Yups, sebentar lagi. Akhirnya dia bisa bersyukur karena keberadaan Sasuke ada gunanya juga. Ah, memang kakak yang durhaka.

.

.

Sore itu juga, Itachi mengganti pakaian satpamnya menjadi jas – beserta dasi dan perangkat pakaian dinas lainnya, tujuannya adalah menemui Konan di kantornya – rektorat KoDai.  
Ketika langkah pertamanya menginjak ruangan, seorang berbicara, "Wah, bos. Kukira kau melupakan pekerjaan 'legal'mu karena keasyikan melakoni pekerjaan 'ilegal' barumu"

Yeah, Itachi memang suka bereksperimen tentang pekerjaan. Sebelum menjadi satpam, dia pernah bekerja sebagai loper koran, 'maid' cafe, bartender, office boy di perusahaan Sabaku, dan pekerjaan 'level bawah' lain. Alasannya, "Gue pengen bersenang-senang" Semuanya tanpa sepengetahuan keluarga Uchiha.

Karena Asrama Putri KoDai masuk dalam wilayah 'kekuasaan' Uchiha, mau tak mau Itachi harus meminta persetujuan Orang tuanya agar ketika mereka tiba-tiba melakukan inspeksi ke Asrama, Fugaku-Mikoto tidak terkejut karena keberadaannya.

Tapi dia selalu kembali ke kantor tak lebih dari tiga hari, berbeda dengan pekerjaan kali ini – setelah seminggu, baru kembali ke kantor.

"Haha. Sorry, cuy. Gue masih ingat kerjaan resmi gue, kok," Itachi tersenyum kaku ke arah Konan yang menatapnya sinis – duduk di kursi yang seharusnya di tempati Itachi.

"Ck. Kalo gini, ceritanya gue yang jadi wakil rektor, gak elo. Jadi, lo sekarang balik ke sini mau ngapain? Gue gak yakin lo mau ngerjain gunungan berkas ini - " ditepuk-tepuknya tumpukan map yang ada di atas meja, di depannya " – ngelihat tampang innocent yang lo keluarin"

"Hehe," kali ini Itachi menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan jari tengahnya, "Gue mau minta bantuan lo buat dapetin kerjaan baru lagi"

"WHAT? Lo mau ninggalin kerjaan lo lagi? Lo niat gak sih jadi Wakil Rektor, " Konan muntab, mengeluarkan semua kesal yang selama ini ditahan.

"Niat gak niat gue kudu jadi Wakil Rektor, kan bokap gue yang nyuruh"

"Cih. Nepotisme"

"Jadi?", tak mengindahkan umpatan Konan, Itachi meminta persetujuan sekretarisnya itu untuk membantunya.

"Mau lo apa?", Konan hanya bisa pasrah, toh yang jadi atasan di sini Itachi. Dia _mah, nurut wae_.

"Jadiin gue koordinator praktikum di jurusan Fisika. Sekalian cariin kelasnya Sasuke, gue gak tau dia kelas mana," Itachi berjalan ke arah sofa di pojok ruangan, merebahkan punggungnya yang kaku karena lama berdiri.

"Sarap lo kumat?", nadanya sarkastik.

"Kenapa?"

"Sumpah gue pengen nonjok wajah innocent lo. Lo itu dulu kuliahnya jurusan Statistika. Jangan bilang lo lupa?"

"Terus?"

"AAARGGGHH. STATISTIKA SAMA FISIKA ITU JAUH, WOEY," cewek berambut pendek itu berteriak dan meninggalkan kursi di belakangnya – berdiri dengan wajah frustasi.

"Gue kan punya otak jenius ala Uchiha"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Terserah, deh. Gue capek ngurusin lo yang gak waras"  
Itachi mengeluarkan cengirannya melihat kepasrahan Konan, "Gue anggap itu bentuk persetujuan lo"

"Oke-oke. Pergi sono, gih. Lo di sini juga gak bakal mau nyelesaiin berkas-berkas ini," dia kembali terduduk.

"Kalo udah beres, sms gue ya. Kirim jadwal kuliahnya Sasuke juga," dia beranjak.

"Gue baru tahu lo kakak yang perhatian"

"Nyindir, nih?"

"Emang"

"Gue sih gak butuh Sasukenya, gue cuma butuh jadwal kuliahnya doang"

"Buat?", dahi Konan mengernyit, tanda tak paham maksud Itachi.

"Gue ada perlu sama temennya"

"Cewek?"

"Hehe," yang ada hanya cengiran tidak jelas dari Itachi. Mengabaikan pertanyaan terakhir Konan, dia meninggalkan ruangan dengan wajah kemenangan – pura-pura tidak melihat kekesalan di wajah bawahannya itu.  
.

.

.  
_**From : Konan, si Sekretaris**__  
Jadwal kelas Fis03 (ini kelasnya Sasuke)  
Senin :  
08.00 - 09.40, Mekanika 1  
13.00 - 14.40, Fisika Modern  
Selasa :  
08.00 - 09.40, Fisika Matematika 1  
11.00 - 14.00, Mekanika 1(Praktikum)  
15.00 - 16.40, Elektronika Dasar  
Rabu :  
08.00 - 11.00, Fisika Matematika 1(Praktikum)  
13.00 - 14.40, Biofisika Umum  
15.00 - 16.40, Metoda Statistika  
Kamis :  
08.00 - 11.00, Biofisika Umum(Praktikum)  
14.00 - 17.00, Metoda Statistika(Praktikum)  
Jum'at :  
08.00 - 11.00, Elektronika Dasar(Praktikum)  
_

_Gue udah ngomong sama Dekan-nya jurusan Fisika. Katanya, lo bisa jadi koordinator Praktikum Fisika Matematika 1, Metoda Statistika, sama Elektronika Dasar di mahasiswa tahun pertama - mulai sekarang.  
Selamat deh.  
Untung banget lo jadi anaknya ketua Yayasan KoDai plus jadi __W__akil__ R__ektornya, semua orang gak berani nolak keinginan sarap elo._

_**To : Konan, si Sekretaris**__  
Thx a lot, cuy ^^  
_  
'Ah~ selangkah ke arah si Eneng Cantik itu. Yosh, semangat Itachi'

**-tbc-**

Saya buat fic ini gara-gara teman saya bilang kalau ada satpam asrama yang cakep^^v. Tapi sampai sekarang saya tidak tahu satpam mana yang dimaksud, hehe#curhat  
Sekedar info, pelajaran di atas memang benar-benar ada dan diajarkan di jurusan Fisika

**thx 4 read  
wanna review?**


End file.
